LOS ASESINOS NO CREEN EN SAN VALENTIN Avengers Clint-Natasha PG13
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "Tony se ha impuesto una específica y ardua misión: que la Iniciativa Vengadores le enseñe a Steve y a Thor lo que es el "día de los enamorados". No todos sus compañeros están por la labor de seguirle el juego al millonario."


**LOS ASESINOS NO CREEN EN SAN VALENTIN**

Cuando Tony Stark se aburre, el mundo tiembla.

O, al menos, tiembla esa porción del mundo que lo rodea y que comparte trabajo y tiempo con él.

Tony tenía como norma levantarse temprano, cuando el sol apenas había despuntado por el horizonte. Consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, y también de dinero, permanecer ocioso en la cama. Por supuesto, esa premisa no era tenida en cuenta cuando Pepper estaba junto a él debajo de las sábanas, pero la mujer llevaba dos semanas fuera de Nueva York y a Tony le había sido imposible ir con ella. Para ser justos, lo había intentado pero un ceja levantada en el dulce rostro de Pepper y un dedo apuntándolo amonestante lo habían hecho claudicar.

Así que aquella mañana se había ido al gimnasio más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Trabajar para ser un superhéroe era arduo. Pero a él no le asustaba el trabajo duro. Más aún: se lo exigía a sí mismo y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Sin excepciones.

La Torre Stark aún estaba tranquila a aquella hora de la mañana. El piso común era generalmente el lugar de reunión extraoficial de todos los componentes de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_. Se rió ante aquella manera tan rimbombante de llamar a un grupo de personas que luchaban en común por el bien ajeno. Lo mismo que los bomberos, los policías y los adiestradores de perros, pero él tenía un traje más espectacular y más chulo que todos ellos, pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras aguardaba que la puerta del ascensor se abriera delante de él para dirigirse a la sala común.

Cuando había proyectado aquel piso en la remodelación de la Torre Stark, se había asegurado de que aquello fuera un espacio abierto y amplio. La sala común ocupaba gran parte de aquella planta, y estaba decorada con exquisito gusto: varios sofás de gigantescas dimensiones y aspecto de haberle costado miles de dólares, una televisión de infinitas pulgadas que ocupaba gran parte de una pared y una chimenea que rivalizaba en tamaño con la de _Ciudadano Kane_. En la vida de Tony Stark nada era comedido ni discreto. Todo lo que le rodeaba era como… él mismo. Sonriendo, abrió la puerta.

Steve Rogers estaba sentado a la mesa, tras un gran tazón de cereales, un café y el periódico de la mañana. Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días, Stark – saludó desde lejos.

A su lado, Thor levantó la mirada, gesticuló con la cabeza y continuó dando buena cuenta del plato que tenía delante de sí, una torre de tortitas por la que chorreaba chocolate fundido. Stark observó a ambos hombres, preguntándose cómo había sido que todos ellos habían terminado viviendo en el mismo lugar. No tenía que ir muy lejos para dar con la respuesta: después del incidente de Nueva York, había pensado que si aquello de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_ seguía adelante, sería bueno que todos estuvieran en un lugar en el que se les pudieran localizar fácil y rápidamente, así como poder interactuar cuando no estuvieran en ninguna misión. Aquello había sido obra solo y exclusivamente de él, con el visto bueno de Fury.

El semidiós siguió absorto en su desayuno. El plato de tortitas había llegado a su fin y su lugar lo ocupaba un plato de huevos, bacon y judías. Sin duda alguna, era mucho más barato fabricarle al asgardiano una de aquellas armaduras que darle de comer. Pero, por fortuna, eso no era ningún problema para el genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo de Tony Stark.

-¡Buenos días a ambos! – les saludó animosamente, mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que separaban el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de vestíbulo del gran salón.

Steve dejó a un lado el periódico y miró al hombre con los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos para que estés de ese humor, Stark?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

-¡Absolutamente nada! ¿No puede un hombre mostrarse contento? – hizo una mueca con los labios. –Hmm, no, posiblemente no.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el doctor Banner hizo aparición. Tres pares de ojos recalaron en él nada más pisar el suelo enmoquetado. El científico se quedó petrificado donde estaba, mirando a cada uno de ellos por unos instantes.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Con evidente alegría, Tony se acercó hasta él, elevando los brazos hacia el cielo.

-¡Bruce! Justo el hombre que estaba esperando.

Banner parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de señalarse con el dedo pulgar en el centro del pecho.

-¿A mí?

No era raro ver al insigne y excéntrico Tony Stark exultante. Más bien, era algo bastante común. Su temperamento y su forma de ser irradiaban entusiasmo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Aquella mañana no iba a ser menos.

Tony llegó hasta él y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Dime, ¿qué día es hoy?

Bruce escuchó la pregunta, esperando que en ella hubiese alguna trampa.

-Hmmm, ¿viernes?

Tony bufó literalmente. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No me refiero a eso. El día, el número.

De nuevo pensó que había trampa. Intentó alejarse un paso del fuerte apretón del hombre de hierro, pero le fue del todo inútil.

-¿Catorce?

-¿De?

De pronto, Bruce vio a dónde quería llevar Stark. Puso los ojos en blanco y respondió.

-Febrero.

Tony hizo sonar sus palmas en un único y vigoroso aplauso.

-¡Exacto!

Thor, ajeno al interrogatorio de Bruce, dejó el tazón de cereales que ahora que tenía delante y levantó la cabeza mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe decirnos algo? – preguntó el semidiós, con voz profunda, haciéndose oír en cada rincón de la gran sala.

Stark dio un paso hacia él y sonrió, intrigante, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No sabes qué día es hoy.

No era una pregunta; era una afirmación en toda regla.

Con cara de no entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí, Thor negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Tendría que saberlo?

Tony continuó andado hacia él, hasta que se colocó al otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente del asgardiano.

-Es el día de los enamorados, Point Break.

Thor arrugó la frente, concentrado como estaba en pasear la mirada por los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Steve, que hasta aquel momento, se había mantenido como mero espectador, se incorporó en su asiento, apoyando ambos antebrazos en el borde de la mesa y uniendo las manos ante sí.

- No tiene más explicaciones, Thor. Es lo que indica su nombre.

Con una exagerada teatralidad, Stark separó las manos del cuerpo, con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¡Escuchad al capitán!

-¿Y qué ocurre con ello?

Una vez más, Tony echó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del científico y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-Tú y yo, querido doctor, vamos a sacar a estos dos chicos esta noche. A una fiesta.

Aunque el brazo de Tony sobre el hombro de Banner tenía como objeto impedir que éste pudiera dar media vuelta y marcharse, Bruce se las ingenió para zafarse y alejarse unos pasos del magnate.

-No sé si soy la compañía adecuada en este día, Tony – replicó, con una tímida sonrisa. –A fin de cuentas, hace siglos que no hay nadie con quien pueda celebrarlo.

Una fingida mueca de contrariedad se dibujó en el masculino rostro de Stark.

-¿Vas a dejarme solo en esto, grandullón?

Banner se apresuró a asentir.

-Es idea tuya. Dile a Barton que os acompañe.

Como si hubiera estado esperando a escuchar su nombre para hacer acto de presencia, Clint apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Con el flequillo desordenado, los ojos aún algo hinchados por el sueño y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora. Se detuvo cuando vio que todos lo miraban desde sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, con la voz aún grave por el reciente despertar.

Tony dio un paso hacia él.

-Dime que tú al menos tienes vida sexual.

Clint parpadeó una vez y luego otra, para sacudir finalmente la cabeza, como si quisiera terminar de despejarse.

-¿Me has preguntado por mi vida sexual, Stark?

-Eso he hecho, Robin Hood.

El arquero alzó una ceja.

- No voy a contestar a ese tipo de preguntas.

Bruce metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Tony quiere que salgamos esta noche. Algo del día de los enamorados.

Clint miró a Bruce para, acto seguido, buscar a Stark con la mirada.

-Dejadme que os lo diga: No.

Stark miró hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Barton.

Con paso calmado, Clint se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Tony. Se apostó frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No pienso ir contigo a ninguna fiesta, Stark, para verte babosear sobre conejitas del Playboy.

Thor, que hasta ese momento había seguido la charla de sus compañeros en silencio, se enderezó en su asiento, intrigado.

-¿Va a haber conejos? En Asgard también tenemos. Son bastantes más grandes que aquí y se sirven…

Ambos, Tony y Clint, voltearon la cabeza hacia el rudo semidiós.

-Gracias, Thor, por la imagen mental que acabo de tener – replicó el arquero, visiblemente disgustado. Dejó a Tony donde se encontraba y se encaminó hacia la cafetera.

El semidiós lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué he dicho? Entonces, ¿no tendremos fiesta?

Tony Stark dio un paso al frente, en dirección a Barton.

-¿Ves? ¿Vas a dejar que un amigo se quede sin un tiempo de asueto?

Clint se giró para enfrentar al empresario, con una taza de café en una mano y el ceño fruncido.

-Stark, no te pega estar tan preocupado por alguien que no seas tú.

Después de un instante para recapacitar sobre las palabras de Barton, Tony se encogió de hombros y asintió con pesar.

-Vale, es cierto. Pero de eso se trata, ¿no? Fury está empeñado en que seamos un equipo y, dicho sea de paso, trabajamos bien juntos. Pues hagamos algo.

Mientras Tony paseaba la mirada por todos los integrantes de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_ que había en la habitación, Barton anduvo hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Steve. Le dio un largo sorbo a su café y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en la silla.

-Muy bonito. Y conmovedor.

Thor se inclinó hacia adelante, con la expresión de un niño ante el escaparate de una tienda de golosinas dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Entonces?

Bruce y Tony llegaron hasta la mesa a la vez. Separaron sendas sillas y se sentaron.

Clint fue el primero en contestar.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no contéis conmigo.

Un suave murmullo de desilusión se escuchó en el ambiente, procedente de los labios del semidiós.

-¡Venga ya, Barton! Será divertido – intervino Steve, palmeando el hombro de su compañero. Tony, sentado enfrente del arquero, le apuntó con un dedo.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres un aguafiestas, plumitas?

Clint se arrellanó en su silla. Se llevó de nuevo la taza a los labios, con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Si lo que intentas es enfadarme, Stark, tendrás que usar otros métodos y no esta tontería de insultos de patio de colegio.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó el rostro de Tony.

-¡Bien! – exclamó, - no se hable más. Esta noche nos vamos de juerga. Y tú, – añadió, señalando de manera beligerante a Ojo de Halcón- después no vengas haciendo pucheros por no haber venido con nosotros.

Barton se encogió de hombros, impasible.

-Descuida. No lo haré.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa casi al unísono a excepción de Clint, que se mantuvo concentrado en terminar lo que restaba de su taza de café. Sus compañeros se arremolinaron, entusiasmados con la idea de pasar un rato juntos fuera de aquellas instalaciones y de disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Pero, sin duda alguna, el que más ilusionado parecía era Thor. Su radiante sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. De repente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, se giró sobre sus talones y buscó a Clint.

-¿Y la agente Romanoff? Tenemos que contarle los planes que tenemos – dijo con voz grave desde donde se encontraba, a varios metros de la mesa.

Un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Clint se anticipó a su respuesta.

-Ahorráoslo. Creedme, será lo mejor.

Nadie cuestionó la contestación; se limitaron a mirarse los unos a los otros y a asentir. Ninguno de ellos quería ser objeto de una mala mirada por parte de la Viuda Negra. Además, pensó Tony, le tenía demasiado apego a su vida.

El sol hacía más de dos horas que se había escondido cuando Thor llegó al salón común. Se aseguró de que allí aún no había nadie y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia el vestíbulo. Había estado todo el día dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Había ido al piso de Steve dos veces y otras tantas había ido a visitar a Bruce. La vida en Midgard era realmente extraña para él. Aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse a todo aquello de la tecnología, las relaciones interpersonales y las comunicaciones. Se olvidaba con relativa facilidad de que allí, en la Tierra, no podía estar paseándose de un lado para otro con sólo agitar a Möljnir. Las personas se comunicaban por aparatos que hacían viajar la voz de un lugar a otro y, en ocasiones, también su imagen. Pese a que había muchas cosas que no entendía, él estaba más que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a todo aquello. Consideraba a Midgard su nuevo hogar y había hecho la promesa de defenderlo y protegerlo. Era el lugar en donde quería estar y haría lo posible para encajar allí y entenderlo.

Y entenderlo significaba que tenía que conocer las costumbres y ritos de aquellos humanos.

Al parecer, según le había contado Tony, el día al que llamaban de "los enamorados" era especial,

sobre todo entre las parejas que compartían un vínculo emocional y afectivo. En realidad, no le

importaba lo que celebraran; en lo que él estaba realmente interesado era en ser parte de aquel

pueblo, de conocerlos y ser uno de ellos.

Era por aquella razón por lo que había accedido a que Tony orquestara aquella salida. Desde

que regresara de Asgard se había relacionado casi única y exclusivamente con los demás miembros

de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_ y con algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., incluido el director Fury. Quería salir

y conocer Nueva York. Tony Stark le había dado la excusa perfecta.

El ascensor se abrió y de él emergieron Tony y Bruce, charlando amigablemente y preparados para salir. Ambos se habían vestido para la ocasión con ropa informal. Tony había abandonado sus camisetas sacadas de un concierto de rock de los años 80 por una americana y una camisa cortadas a medida y unos pantalones que le sentaban a la perfección. Bruce había elegido un atuendo muy parecido.

Se acercaron hasta el asgardiano, que los esperaba en el vestíbulo de la planta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir. A diferencia de Tony y Bruce, Thor había optado por olvidar la chaqueta y sólo vestía una camisa azul marino, con las mangas arremangadas que enmarcaban a la perfección la musculatura de sus poderosos brazos. Tony sonrió al verlo.

-Hey, musculitos, te sienta bien vestirte de persona normal.

Thor le correspondió con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba mirarse a sí mismo.

-Bien, – continuó Tony, mientras se acercaba al semidiós e impidiéndole realizar cualquier comentario- ¿estamos listos para marcharnos?

-Falta Steve. Si quieres voy a buscarlo, -comentó Bruce.

Antes de que Stark pudiera responder, el ascensor se abrió de nuevo y de él salió Steve, con paso calmado, los hombros relajados y sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estabais esperándome? – preguntó, mientras los miraba a todos uno por uno.

Steve seguía siendo fiel a su manera de vestir, sacadas de mitad del siglo veinte: un pantalón sport, una camisa de pequeños cuadros y una cazadora de cuero marrón.

Tony le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Estupendo! Ya podemos marcharnos. Sé de unas cuantas fiestas en el Midtown, donde estarán encantados de tenerme como invitado.- Se dirigió a sus compañeros con efusividad.- Y a vosotros también, por supuesto.

Todos a la vez reaccionaron de la misma manera cuando escucharon a sus espaldas el timbre del ascensor: girándose. Las puertas de metal se abrieron y Natasha apareció ante ellos. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una cazadora de cuero marrón. La melena estaba recogida en una coleta, de la cual se habían zafado algunos mechones. Alzó una ceja cuando vio a los cuatro hombres apostados delante de la puerta.

-Vaya. No me esperaba este recibimiento.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de ellos le contestara, Natasha pasó por delante de ellos, deteniéndose junto a Tony, alzando la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vais a salir?

Tony sonrió. Miró de reojo a Bruce y asintió.

-Así es. Vamos a una fiesta.

-Estupendo. Que lo paséis bien. – Y giró graciosamente sobre sus talones para continuar con su camino.

Steve se adelantó un paso.

-¿Le apetece acompañarnos, agente Romanoff?

La pregunta hizo que Natasha se detuviera y, de nuevo, se volviera para enfrentar a los cuatro hombres..

-No, gracias – contestó, dedicándoles una sobria sonrisa.

Tony se acercó hasta ella con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Ya nos dijo Barton que no vendrías.

-Porque él me conoce bien – contestó Natasha, a la defensiva, apenas hubo escuchado a Stark. Seguidamente, se volteó para continuar su camino. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Barton?-agregó apenas hubo dado dos pasos.

Stark se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía.

-Debe estar atusándose las plumas.

En el bello rostro de Natasha, una ceja se elevó hasta la raíz de su pelo.

-Cuidado, Stark- y se giró de nuevo.

-¡Romanoff!

Natasha se detuvo por enésima vez desde que hubo llegado.

-Stark.

Tony chasqueó la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho y la miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Es requisito imprescindible el ser tan aburridos para convertirse en agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Porque, si es así, entendería algunas cosas. No todas, por supuesto, pero sí algunas.

De nuevo, Natasha le sonrió, sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecerle una contestación. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se despidió con amabilidad de todos ellos.

-Buenas noches. Y pasadlo bien.

La mujer se alejó pasillo abajo, perdiéndose tras una esquina. Entonces Tony afrontó a sus compañeros y, para levantar el ánimo, dio una sonora palmada.

-Bien, caballeros, pongámonos en marcha.

Pulsó con énfasis el botón del ascensor y miró a Thor.

-Hoy me siento especialmente magnánimo, musculitos. Te dejo conducir a ti. ¿Qué prefieres, el M6? ¿El Viper?

El asgardiano frunció el ceño, sin comprender. El ascensor llegó en ese preciso instante y todos entraron en él.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero no sé conducir.

Como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo, Stark alzó la vista hacia Thor mientras las puertas automáticas se cerraban ante ellos.

-No he dicho nada.

El salón estaba especialmente silencioso aquella noche. Pero a Clint le gustaba así, sin tener que poner el sonido del televisor demasiado alto porque no podía oírlo.

Había estado en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. durante buena parte de la tarde y, al regresar a la Torre Stark, ya no había nadie. Tony y los demás debían haberse marchado. Tenía que concederle a Stark la capacidad de tener a la gente siempre en movimiento, sin dejar que se apoltronaran en sus vidas. Ese irritante intelecto acicateaba a todos cuanto tenía a su alrededor y, en determinados momentos, eso era bueno. Pero también tenía la costumbre de sobrepasar con regularidad los delgados límites de la educación, el tacto y el decoro, hablar más de la cuenta y meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Entonces era cuando Stark le tocaba las narices y él prefería salir de escena con discrección. ¿Estar con él en una fiesta? Antes se cortaba una mano.

Así que tener un rato en donde no tenía que lidiar con el arrollador temperamento de Stark era muy de agradecer, pensó Clint mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el botellín de cerveza que había dejado sobre la mesa de café. Le dio un gran trago y suspiró. A Stark le gustaba rodearse de lo mejor y en esa categoría también entraba la cerveza y cualquier otro líquido embotellado que hubiera en aquel lugar. En el salón había todo lo necesario para encontrarse cómodo y como en casa sin tener que recurrir una y otra vez al personal de servicio que Stark tenía contratado y que eran más que eficientes. Clint sospechaba que uno de los requisitos imprescindibles para Stark a la hora de emplearlos, era la habilidad para pasar completamente inadvertidos.

Miró la pantalla de la televisión y se dio cuenta de que, aunque llevaba encendida desde que se sentó en el cómodo sofá, no había estado prestándole atención. No tenía ni idea de qué canal había sintonizado y, mucho menos, de qué iba el programa que estaban emitiendo. Tomó el mando a distancia y pulsó el botón para cambiarlo.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las diez y veinticinco de la noche. Si Tony y los demás no estaban ya allí, con sus habituales charlas, era que, en efecto, se habían marchado a la fiesta que les había propuesto Stark. No se arrepentía de no haber ido con ellos. No le apetecía en absoluto estar en un lugar lleno de gente, con música a todo volumen y, para colmo, celebrar algo que le importaba una mierda.

En la pantalla apareció una pareja en una casa en obras, pasando sobre listones de madera y escaleras en construcción. No le interesaba. Volvió a pulsar una, otra vez y, cada vez que se detenía en un canal, lo que le ofrecía no le atraía en absoluto. Una vez más. En el canal en el que recaló estaban en la franja publicitaria. En el anuncio, unas risas en la oscuridad y una voz en off anunciaban preservativos que, aseguraban, aceleraban a la chica y retrasaban al chico. Se tapó la cara con la mano, sofocando una risotada. No sabía si echarse a llorar o estallar en carcajadas. Tampoco le importaba y pulsó el botón de cambio de canal de nuevo. En esa ocasión, un enorme edificio apareció en pantalla. Una estructura de metal y cristal que apuntaba al cielo azul y sin nubes como un dedo huesudo. Un documental sobre la construcción de alguna obra de ingeniería. Al fin algo que poder ver.

Dio un sorbo a la bebida sin quitar ojo de la pantalla. Las imágenes se sucedían. Obreros, técnicos y demás trabajadores iban y venían pero su atención no estaba realmente en lo que estaba viendo. En realidad, su mente estaba intentando analizar el por qué no se había marchado con Stark y los demás a aquella absurda fiesta.

La parte racional de su cerebro, la que lo regía todo por regla general, le había dicho que aquello sería una idiotez. Hombres adultos y maduros comportándose como adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Chicas exageradamente complacientes y de sonrisa demasiado fácil. Una pérdida de tiempo si se permitía el pensamiento de que no tenía que ir a ningún sitio para buscar la compañía con la que le apetecía estar, pues ya estaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Barton?

… justo detrás de él.

Tony Stark había estado en lo cierto: los organizadores de la primera fiesta a la que llegaron estuvieron encantados de tener al famoso millonario entre sus asistentes. Les facilitaron la entrada, una mesa de primera y una botella de frío champán nada más poner un pie en la sala.

La discoteca estaba decorada como correspondía a una fecha tan emblemática: cientos de globos rojos con forma de corazón; lazos de raso blanco y pequeños querubines en pañales y arco y flecha en las manos, que arrancaron en Stark una carcajada que no vio bien compartir con ninguno de sus acompañantes, por si a estos les agarraba una fiebre de "lealtad al grupo".

Thor lo observaba todo con ojos abiertos y una sonrisa extasiada en los labios. Tony pensó que aquel hombre, por mucho semidiós que fuera y por mucho que viviera en un palacio, no sabía lo que era una fiesta en la Gran Manzana. Él se había propuesto enseñárselo.

Sentado junto a Thor estaba Steve que, a diferencia del asgardiano, observaba el entorno por el rabillo del ojo, casi con timidez, como si pretendiera empequeñecer y esconderse de todas las miradas. Afortunadamente, la música no era demasiado estridente, lo cual les permitía intercambiar alguna que otra palabra sin tener que dejarse la garganta en el intento.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Stark. Únicamente Steve contestó.

-Muy… concurrido.

La camarera, una bonita chica vestida de rojo de los pies a la cabeza, se acercó con una bandeja, la botella de champán y cuatro estilizadas copas. Les sonrió a todos ellos, dejó el cargamento de su bandeja sobre la mesa, marchándose por donde había venido, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, aleteando las pestañas con desparpajo. Tony la saludó con la mano y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Steve se adueñó de la botella de vino, sirvió cada una de las copas y, sin esperar a los demás, se bebió la suya de un solo trago. Bruce y Tony lo miraron, sorprendidos. Cuando el hombre colocó de nuevo la copa sobre la mesa, sus ojos recalaron en Stark, que continuaba con la vista puesta en él.

-¿Sediento? –preguntó Stark con los labios levemente curvados en una media sonrisa.

El soldado asintió con vehemencia.

-Puedes que tú estés acostumbrado a esto, Tony, pero mi experiencia en fiestas se reduce a cero.

-Y supongo que en la guerra no le daban a las tropas _Dom Pérignon._

Steve llenó otra vez la copa y la apuró con rapidez.

-Ni Dom-como-se-llame, ni nada que se le pareciera–respondió, alzando la copa y exhalando el aire con lentitud mientras el burbujeante líquido bajaba por su esófago.

Tony sonrió. Era más que evidente que Steve se sentía fuera de lugar. Le palmeó un hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Relájate, campeón. Aquí nadie te va a comer… a menos que tú te dejes, claro.

Interesado como estaba en que sus amigos se lo pasaran bien aquella noche, Tony los observó uno a uno. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Bruce se movía intranquilo en su asiento, estirando la espalda, como si estuviera buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

Banner desvió la vista hacia él, con la misma expresión de un niño al que lo han pillado con las manos dentro del tarro de galletas.

-Eh… no. Sólo busco a la camarera.

El expresivo rostro de Tony clavó los ojos fijamente en él. Bruce contestó como si le hubiera preguntado en voz alta:

-Yo no bebo alcohol, Tony.

Tony comprendió rápidamente.

-No quieres poner nervioso al grandullón, lo entiendo,-dijo haciendo ondear su mano ante su rostro. – Estaría feo que destrozara la decoración.

La fiesta alrededor de los cuatro hombres continuaba sin descanso. La música cambiaba caprichosamente, a merced del disc jockey. Cualquier canción que comenzara a sonar era acogida con entusiasmo por los asistentes. Las luces destellaban, otorgando un aura de irrealidad. La botella de champan se acabó y fue reemplazada casi inmediatamente por una nueva sin que Tony tuviera siquiera que pedirla. La misma muchacha y la misma sonrisa complaciente.

Thor continuaba mirándolo todo con avidez, intentando empaparse de cuanto le rodeaba.

-¿Por qué no intentáis sacar a bailar a alguna chica? Seguro que no obtenéis una negativa –inquirió Tony.

Steve se giró hacia él.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Stark? Siempre has tenido fama de juerguista.

Tony se arrellanó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

-Hoy me siento mamá gallina, capitán. Sólo quiero que mis polluelos se diviertan.

Al escucharlo, Bruce estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo del coctel sin alcohol que tenía en la boca. Se contuvo a duras penas y, con dificultad, se lo tragó.

-Lo siento- dijo a modo de disculpa-. No te veo precisamente en ese papel.

Todo la respuesta que Bruce obtuvo fue una dura mirada por parte del empresario.

-No es gracioso, Banner.

Desde la pista, algunas chicas miraban por el rabillo del ojo hacia la mesa a la cual estaban sentados los cuatro hombres y sonreían divertidas. Tony era plenamente consciente del coqueteo que estaban llevando a cabo pero, al parecer, ni Steve ni Thor se percataban de la manera en que las mujeres se los comían con la vista. Después de mirar a unas y a otros sin entender bien en qué demonios estaban pensando aquellos dos, se levantó con energía de la mesa.

-Bien, ya es suficiente de estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada. Vosotros dos, arriba. ¡Sacad a bailar a alguien, por el amor de Dios! No os van a comer… o puede que sí. En todo caso, ¡disfrutad!- y, literalmente, empujó a ambos hombres.

Steve y Thor se encontraron de repente al borde la pista, rodeados de hermosas mujeres que los miraban como a un trozo de tarta en el escaparate de una pastelería. Ambos hombres se miraron y, casi al unísono, se encogieron de hombros

Tony, desde la seguridad de la mesa, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Banner mirándolo con fijeza y una ceja levantada, inquisitiva. Stark se encogió de hombros, divertido.

-Si quieres algo bien hecho, doctor, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Clint se enderezó instantáneamente en el sofá al escuchar la voz de Natasha a su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa. La mujer llegó con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba él y apoyó ambas manos sobre el respaldo.

-No has querido salir con los demás. – Como era normal en Natasha, ella no preguntaba. Simplemente, afirmaba.

Antes de contestarle, Clint se encogió de hombros y bebió.

-No tenía ganas.

Natasha rodeó el amplio sofá, parándose junto a su compañero. Clint alzó la mirada para encontrarse los verdes ojos de la mujer fijos en él.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia el botellín que él aún sostenía en su mano. Clint se lo tendió.

-Por supuesto.

Se sentó a su lado antes de darle un sorbo a la botella que él le había tendido.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

Clint recogió la cerveza de manos de ella y bebió antes de contestar.

-Un documental sobre la construcción del edificio más alto de Dubai, el_ Burj Khalifa_.

Natasha alzó una ceja y he hizo un gesto de aprobación sin mucha convicción.

-Suena interesante-. La cerveza cambió de nuevo de manos.-¿Has estado allí?

-Sí. Hace tiempo-respondió Barton. Observó la botella ya vacía y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejarla sobre la mesa que había frente a ellos-. Me enviaron allí para una misión.

La mujer asintió, con la vista puesta en las imágenes, como si estuviera estudiándolas.

-¿Es tan impresionante como aparenta serlo?

-Lo es –sentenció Clint con absoluto convencimiento. –Mirar hacia el desierto desde las ventanas de los pisos altos es todo un espectáculo.

Los ojos de Natasha estaban fijos en la pantalla de la televisión y en cuanto en ella sucedía, como si realmente le interesara la arquitectura y construcción de aquella mole de acero y cristal. La mujer se arrellanó contra el respaldo del sofá, buscando una posición más cómoda. Su hombro fue resbalando poco a poco, despacio, sin notarlo, hasta que su cabeza terminó apoyada sobre el hombro de él. Clint la observó desde aquella corta distancia sin necesidad de tener que girar la cabeza: sus espesas pestañas; la curva de la nariz, altiva; el ligerísimo rosado de las mejillas. Y sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en sus labios más tiempo del necesario para hacer una valoración de su aspecto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella carnosa boca le atraía sobremanera. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de poder fijarse en ella sin que Natasha lo advirtiera. Cerró los ojos, pero la presencia de Natasha a su lado era demasiado abrumadora como para poder desentenderse. El calor de su cuerpo, y su aroma. Natasha no usaba perfume. Jamás. En determinadas circunstancias podía ser comprometedor así que lo que llegaba hasta su nariz era el olor del jabón y champú. Y de ella misma.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos e intentar acompasar su respiración, pues se había acelerado junto a su ritmo cardiaco. Giró la cabeza y Natasha estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Clint?

Barton tragó saliva, deseando que su garganta estuviera menos agarrotada de lo que estaba.

-No. Nada.

Natasha se encogió de hombros con un casi imperceptible movimiento.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, ¿qué? – preguntó Clint a su vez, ligeramente desconcertado.

La mujer se giró hacia él, doblando la rodilla izquierda y subiéndola al sofá, al lugar que había entre ella y su compañero.

-Te he preguntado si quieres otra cerveza-. Natasha no esperó a su respuesta; se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el bar que había al otro lado del salón.

Clint sólo acertó a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa, mientras la seguía con la mirada. No lo entendía bien pero, de repente, se sentía decepcionado. Era un extraño sentimiento, pero ahí estaba. Y todo porque le hubiera gustado estirar aquel momento en que ella había estado sentada junto a él, con su cabeza en su hombro, sin nada más que hacer que disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Natasha abrió la puerta del frigorífico estratégicamente camuflado con los muebles y sacó un par de botellines. Con uno en cada mano, emprendió el camino de regreso hasta el sofá.

En todo aquel recorrido desde que ella se levantara hasta que regresó a su lado, en el sofá, Clint no había apartado la mirada. Lo había intentado pero, al parecer, no lo había hecho con la suficiente intensidad. Sabía de antemano que iba a perder ese pulso consigo mismo.

Natasha se plantó ante él con una media sonrisa en los labios y una ceja enarcada. Extendió la cerveza que Clint aceptó gustosamente.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo estarán pasando los demás? –preguntó Natasha, abriendo la botella y dando un trago. Volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a su compañero en el sofá, hombro con hombro.

Clint se llevó la cerveza a los labios. La cerveza bajó por su garganta, refrescándolo. Hacía mucho rato que no pensaba ni en Stark ni en ninguno de los otros ni en cómo éstos se lo estarían pasando. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener a raya a su cuerpo. O, al menos, a ciertas partes de él. Haciendo un esfuerzo, respondió.

-Seguro que Stark se lo estará pasando en grande adoctrinando a Thor y a Rogers en el arte de las fiestas.

Tony no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Steve y Thor habían durado en el centro de la pista menos de una canción. Aquellos dos aguerridos soldados, curtidos en cientos de batallas, salvadores de la ciudad de Nueva York, habían huido, literalmente hablando, de las miradas de las chicas que los rodearon en cuanto pisaron la pista. Aunque muchas de ellas no se contentaron sólo con mirar, dicho fuera de paso.

Si él hubiera estado en la situación de aquellos dos hombres, que por sus imponentes físicos bien podrían ocupar algún mes en las hojas de un calendario de esos que les gustaban tanto a las féminas, la cosa hubiera sido bien distinta. Pero ahí estaba Tony, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, una botella de champán a medio terminar, sentado frente a los dos guaperas en cuestión, que en ese momento estaban absortos en Dios sabía qué le estaba enseñando Banner en su teléfono móvil de última generación.

Había querido tomarse como algo personal la tarea de que tanto Steve, un hombre que había despertado fuera de su tiempo, como Thor, un ser de otro planeta, se sintieran plenamente integrados en el mundo y en el grupo. Pero, al parecer, él era el único interesado en aquellos menesteres. Y si a ellos no les interesaba, ¿por qué demonios le iba a importar a él?

Tony miró el reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el Día de San Valentín tocara a su fin. Y con él, su ridícula misión. Al final le iba a tener que dar la razón a Barton cuando había dicho que todo aquello era una idiotez. Y no había nada que le pateara más los intestinos que darle la razón al arquero. Con un entusiasta movimiento, se puso en pie, plantándose ante sus tres compañeros.

-Está bien. Nos vamos.

Los tres hombres levantaron la vista a la vez, con sendas expresiones de extrañeza dibujada en los rostros. Steve se levantó, separando ambos brazos de su cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Es pronto hasta para las abuelitas, capitán.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero veo que no tenéis interés en estar aquí. Así que, ¿por qué perder el tiempo?

Steve, Thor y Bruce dudaron durante unos instantes, en medio de aquella ruidosa sala, repleta de gente que disfrutaba la noche y el momento. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin palabras, los tres se levantaron y, rodeando la mesa, se unieron a Tony.

Stark sabía cuándo había perdido una batalla y aquella derrota había sido estrepitosa. Por mucho que le pesara, ninguno de sus compañeros tenía el mismo espíritu festivo que él poseía… o al menos, que había poseído en sus mejores tiempos, cuando Pepper no había entrado de lleno en su vida ni él se había convertido en un honorable miembro de la comunidad.

Sin mediar palabra, los cuatro hombres enfilaron hacia la salida del local. Tony se despidió con un amigable gesto del promotor de la fiesta y salieron a la fría noche de febrero neoyorkina.

Natasha observó el rostro de Clint por el rabillo del ojo cuando los títulos de crédito del documental que habían estado viendo aparecieron en pantalla. Sobre la mesa que tenían ante sí había cinco botellines de cerveza que habían sido vaciados mientras ambos veían la construcción de aquel inmenso rascacielos en el Medio Oriente.

Continuaba sentada junto a él, en la misma posición, con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. En esta ocasión no había tenido que fingir que resbalaba para poder apoyarse: se había sentado y se acomodó contra él. Así de simple. Clint soportaba el peso de su cabeza, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella y con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pelo. Tenía las piernas extendidas y puestas sobre la mesa, una sobre la otra, junto al montón de botellas vacías y parecía relajado.

En la televisión comenzó otro programa que a ninguno de los dos interesaba en lo más mínimo. Natasha alzó la cabeza y miró de reojo a su compañero.

-¿No hay otra cosa que podamos ver?

Clint buscó el mando a distancia que tenía junto a él y pulsó el botón. Encontró una película de los años noventa con Kevin Kline y Meg Ryan. Natasha hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Algo más?

Pulsó de nuevo y apareció una nueva película. En esta ocasión, una bonita campiña italiana, de verdes prados interminables, cielo azul imposible y un pintoresco pueblo con torres de piedra. Un cartero en una bicicleta, que había conocido tiempos mejores, entregaba una carta en un ajado buzón de correos. Natasha respiró sonoramente.

-Esta noche, todo lo que hay en la televisión es más de lo mismo, Nat. Películas de San Valentín.

Natasha se removió en su asiento, incorporándose un poco, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Entonces, apágalo.

Antes de que ella hubiera terminado la frase, la pantalla del televisor se tornó negra, sumiendo a la sala en un cómodo silencio. Hasta ese preciso instante, Natasha no se había percatado de que la única iluminación que existía en el gran salón eran dos vanguardistas apliques de luz indirecta y la falsa chimenea, que emitía un rojizo y acogedor brillo. La pantalla de la televisión encendida la había camuflado convenientemente.

Alzó la mirada un poco, lo suficiente para buscar el rostro de Clint. El resplandor de las lámparas le bañaba el rostro, ensombreciéndolo a medias y acusando aún más sus masculinos rasgos. Se mantuvo observándolo sin que él lo notara hasta que giró la cabeza y los dos pares de ojos se encontraron.

La expresión de aquella mirada azul, que parecía desear asomarse a su interior, la golpeó en el centro del pecho, dejándola sin respiración. Pensó que, si en realidad era lo que quería, ella se lo permitiría. Con anterioridad, tras su paso por la _Habitación Roja_ y después, cuando trabajaba para el KGB, nunca había habido nadie en su vida como Clint Barton. Confiaba en él por completo. Había puesto su vida en sus manos más veces de las que recordaba. Con el tiempo, y sin siquiera pretenderlo, aquel compañerismo se había convertido en algo más profundo para ella, que jamás había querido o amado a nadie. O, al menos, de aquella manera. Negar lo evidente era tan absurdo como querer parar con las manos el choque de dos trenes que corren en dirección contraria por la misma vía. Porque la única razón por la que no se había marchado con los demás era, antes de que se lo confirmaran, que ella sabía que Clint se quedaría allí. ¿Marcharse él con Stark? Tendrían que matarlo. Y, además, ella ya había estado en una fiesta con el magnate de los negocios y ésa era una experiencia que no quería repetir.

Bajó sus ojos hasta los labios de él. Apenas una sombra de vello le oscurecía el mentón. Se fijó en el sutil hoyuelo que se apreciaba en el centro de la barbilla. Su mirada siguió hasta la fuerte mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, hasta la prominente nuez. Sintiéndose algo incómoda por lo exhaustivo de su examen, se obligó a desviar la vista, de nuevo hacia los ojos de Clint.

-¿Por qué no has ido con ellos? – preguntó Natasha, en voz baja, notando la boca ligeramente seca.

-Ya te lo dije: no tenía ganas.- Respondió él en el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que ella había usado, y que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Nat de arriba abajo.

Natasha asintió con un gesto de la cabeza sin mucho convencimiento. Sus labios se fruncieron graciosamente.

-¿O es por el asunto de lo que celebra el día? – quiso saber, disfrazando una media sonrisa.

Antes de contestar, Clint pareció sopesar su respuesta:

-Además está eso, sí. Me parece absurdo. Además, ¿Acudir a un sitio donde se celebra San Valentín? ¿Con Stark? Gracias, pero no. ¿Tú habrías ido? – preguntó, encogiendo los ojos, haciendo así su mirada aún más penetrante.

-Me lo propusieron. Y dije que no.

Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, Natasha se incorporó, irguiendo la espalda y enderezando los hombros pero manteniendo su lugar junto a Clint.

-¿Qué hora es?

Clint miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Las doce y cuarto. – Respondió.

-O sea, que ya es quince de febrero.

-Sí. – Clint asintió. La miró con ojos entornados, si saber bien a qué venía aquella afirmación.-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que haya dudas sobre si el espíritu del día me ha afectado o no.- Aclaró Natasha.

Una profunda arruga surcó su frente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

-¿Espíritu del día? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Natasha se giró en el sofá, lo suficiente para enfrentarlo. Se acercó a él, hasta que las puntas de sus narices casi se rozaron, con los labios del hombre peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

-Que voy a besarte – contestó Natasha, casi con un susurro, sin dejar de mirar aquella boca.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Natasha sonrió. Clint podía ser el mejor agente del mundo, el mejor arquero y el más silencioso de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_, pero, cuando se trataba de comportarse como el resto de los mortales, en asuntos cotidianos, parecía un pez fuera del agua. Como en aquel instante.

-Creí que tenías mejor oído, Ojo de Halcón. –Argumentó ella, sofocando la sonrisa.

-Mi oído está perfectamente.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, Natasha, con un ágil movimiento, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Clint, apoyándose con ambas manos en sus musculosos hombros, que poco se disimulaban bajo el tejido de la camiseta.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que yo tome la iniciativa? –Acercó su rostro hasta el de Clint, dejando entre ellos únicamente un par de centímetros. El aliento cálido saliendo por los labios entreabiertos del hombre le acarició la piel de las mejillas.

Los ojos de Clint se prendieron en los labios de Natasha como si éstos lo hubieran encantado. Sólo después de unos instantes, él alzó la mirada, encontrando los ojos verdes de la mujer.

-Sólo uno. Y es conmigo mismo.

-¿Y eso?- quiso saber ella, intrigada.

Las manos del hombre, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido discretamente posadas a ambos lados sobre el sofá, iniciaron la lenta y cadenciosa ascensión desde los muslos de Natasha. Buscó el borde de la camiseta, retirándolo un poco hasta que encontró la cintura femenina, posando ambas manos en torno a ella, dejando que el calor de sus palmas lo prendiera todo a su paso bajo su contacto. La acercó más hacia él, hasta que el pecho de Natasha tocó el torso masculino.

-Por no haber dado yo el primer paso – susurró contra sus labios.

La boca de Clint estaba a un solo centímetro de distancia. Si quería, era toda suya, pensó Natasha. Y la quería, por supuesto que la quería. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, sofocando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tu momento pasó. Ahora es mi turno.- Musitó, acercándose todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Apretó las piernas contra las caderas del hombre. Clint cerró los ojos con lentitud, concentrado en sentir el liviano peso del cuerpo de Natasha sobre él.

-Eso no es un problema en absoluto- señaló con voz ronca.

-Entonces, estamos hablando demasiado.

Natasha abordó la boca de Clint como si la necesitara para respirar. Se adueñó de ella sin miramientos ni medias tintas. Alzó ambas manos y tomó el rostro de Clint entre ellas, guiándolo, adecuando la posición para tener pleno acceso a su boca.

Clint sabía a cerveza. Sus labios, cálidos, le dieron la bienvenida permitiéndola pasar, como si la hubiera estado esperando desde siempre. De la garganta del hombre surgió un gemido que encendió la sangre de Natasha y que la hizo gemir igualmente.

Los besos de Natasha no eran dulces, ni tiernos, ni medidos. Más bien al contrario: ella exigía, demandaba y tomaba, pero a Clint todo eso no le importó en absoluto. Natasha enterró sus manos en el pelo corto de él, despeinándolo, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, como si quisiera incorporarlo a su propia piel, que quemaba bajo la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Las manos masculinas se cerraron en torno a la cintura, apretando la suave carne. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Natasha, subiendo desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello y bajando, para instalarse en su vientre. Mordisqueó el labio inferior de Clint, arrancando un nuevo gemido en la garganta del hombre. Natasha sonrió contra su boca.

-¿Sigue habiendo algún problema?

Reticente a que Natasha se separara de él, aunque sólo fuera un centímetro, Clint intentó atrapar el labio inferior de la mujer. Ella, rehuyó el avance, divertida, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Ninguno que no se solvente en tu habitación o en la mía – respondió, incorporándose para buscar la boca de Nat.

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? –preguntó ella, acariciándole la nuca.

Clint cerró los ojos, concentrado en los dedos de Natasha en torno a su cuello. Se esforzó en contestarle.

-Los demás llegaran en algún momento.

-Puede que cada uno se dirija a su apartamento, ¿no es cierto? Tampoco sabemos cuándo van a regresar.

Por unos segundos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Clint, al fin, sonrió.

El timbre del ascensor sonó cuando la cabina llegó al piso común. Tony salió de él, precediendo a sus compañeros. Sólo hubo dado dos pasos en el vestíbulo cuando se giró, enfrentándolos.

-¿Qué tal una última copa? –preguntó, dando una sonora palmada y mirándolos con expectación.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No? ¿En serio? – intervino Stark, visiblemente decepcionado, antes de que ninguno de ellos articulara palabra alguna.- ¡Parecéis abuelitas! ¿Qué pensaría la gente de Nueva York si supiera que sus más afamados héroes se acuestan a la hora de las gallinas?

-¿Que somos personas responsables y no unos alcohólicos, tal vez? – añadió Bruce, sonriendo a medias.

Tony elevó ambos brazos hacia el techo, en señal de rendición. Pero nada más lejos. Rendirse no estaba en el vocabulario de Tony Stark.

-Venga. Una última copa. No me defraudéis.

Bruce se acercó hasta su compañero.

-Echas de menos a Pepper – sentenció, con una ligera mueca en los labios y un brillo de complicidad en los ojos.

Al escucharlo, Tony lo miró con ojos desorbitados para, a continuación hundir visiblemente los hombros.

-¿Tanto se nota?

El científico hizo un pequeño gesto con sus dedos.

-Sólo un poco. Pero no se lo diré a nadie.- Exhaló el aire y, finalmente, asintió.- Está bien. Vamos a por la penúltima copa.

Bruce se giró y miró a Thor y a Steve, que habían permanecido varios pasos por detrás aunque atentos a la pequeña conversación. Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente y, sin mediar palabra alguna, asintieron con un único movimiento de cabeza.

En el rostro de Tony se instaló una amplia sonrisa. Odiaba ser transparente a los ojos de los demás, y Bruce había dado completamente en el blanco: echaba de menos a Pepper más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Si alguno de ellos, en un futuro, sacaba aquel episodio a la luz, lo negaría tajantemente y, durante un tiempo, le haría la vida imposible. Era realmente bueno en eso. Además, él tenía una fama que mantener y ésta estaba reñida con la de un patético enamorado que echaba de menos a su amor en el día de San Valentín.

La puerta del salón común estaba cerrada así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrió.

El salón estaba a oscuras, salvo por dos pequeñas lámparas y el fuego artificial que emergía de la falsa chimenea. Lo cual fue suficiente para ver la cabeza de la agente Romanoff por encima del respaldo del sofá y, con claridad, sentada sobre alguien.

-¡Agente Romanoff!–Tony dio un paso al frente, para, inmediatamente, desandarlo, como si lo hubiera pinchado algo puntiagudo.

Natasha alzó el rostro nada más escuchar el grito de Stark. Un segundo después, la parte superior de la cabeza de Barton apareció también.

Tony parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto y no producto del champán que había tomado en la fiesta, aunque habían sido pocas copas. Se acercó un solo paso hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-preguntó, deteniéndose para tomar aire.- Bien, sé lo que están haciendo pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que no tienen una habitación a dónde ir?

Natasha lo miró por encima del respaldo del sofá, con una ceja levantada, en señal de advertencia.

Detrás de Stark, Banner, Thor y Steve observaban semejante espectáculo, con Tony a un lado de un imaginario cuadrilátero y los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. al otro, parapetados tras el sofá. Natasha se mantenía altiva y orgullosa aún sentada en el regazo de Barton, que la observaba desde su posición inferior, divertido. Tras unos segundos, los tres hombres junto a la puerta intercambiaron una mirada cómplice hasta que no pudieron reprimirlo, estallando en carcajadas que casi les doblaron por la mitad. Cuando fue capaz de tomar aliento y componer palabra alguna, Bruce se incorporó, secándose una lágrima que había asomado debido a la risa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Stark? – preguntó, llevándose una mano a las costillas.- ¿Que eran aburridos? Pues no creo que estos dos se hayan estado aburriendo en absoluto.

Tony se giró hacia el científico y alzó un dedo ante él, amonestante. Abrió la boca para replicar pero las palabras no acudieron en su ayuda. Sintiéndose impotente, la cerró con un gesto enérgico.

Bruce ondeó su mano ante él, como si quisiera restarle importancia a todo aquel asunto.

-Vámonos. Y dejémosles solos – dijo, acercándose hasta Tony. Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para abandonar la sala. Tony trastabilló al andar hacia atrás.- Mañana podrás despacharte a gusto con ellos.

Stark recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente para pasar a mirar con ojos entornados a Banner. Poco a poco, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro del empresario.

-¿Ves, doctor? Eso ya me gusta más.

Banner elevó los ojos hacia el techo.

-Lo suponía.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la salida sin mirar hacia atrás. Antes de atravesar la puerta, Tony se giró.

-¿Jarvis? –preguntó, a modo de llamada a su asistente virtual que, como era costumbre en él, no se hizo esperar.

La voz educada y cortés contestó al momento.

-¿Sí, señor Stark?

-Pon algo de música- solicitó en voz alta y clara.- Hmm, Michael Bolton estaría bien para la ocasión.

-Muy bien, señor.

Antes de que ambos hombres se hubieran girado de nuevo para abandonar la habitación, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en la sala. Como si hubiera olvidado algo de repente, Tony volvió sobre sus talones, señalando en dirección a donde se encontraban los dos agentes.

-Y por el amor de Dios, ¡cuidado con ese sofá!

Bruce se había detenido en el dintel de la puerta, aguardándolo. Cuando Tony llegó hasta él, se acercó a su oído y preguntó:

-¿Michael Bolton? ¿En serio?

Tony se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía desde su infancia. Y puede que ni entonces.

-Si de ésas no les da una subida de azúcar, no sé qué otra cosa podría hacerlo.

Al fin, la puerta se cerró, dejando a Clint y a Natasha de nuevo a solas.

-Creí que no se irían nunca – señaló Clint, elevando los ojos en dirección a Natasha.

Ella le correspondió con un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación? –sugirió Natasha, casi susurrando, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

Clint sopesó la pregunta durante unos instantes mientras su mano se paseaba perezosa por las caderas de Natasha.

-Suena tentador pero no me apetece moverme de aquí.

-La mía está más cerca, por si lo prefieres –señaló la mujer, acariciando la mejilla del hombre lentamente en pequeños círculos con la punta de su nariz, aspirando el aroma de Clint y sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-Sigue estando demasiado lejos – respondió Clint, centrándose únicamente en el quehacer de Natasha y en la calidez de sus labios pasando a dos milímetros de sus mejillas.

Las manos de Clint franquearon la barrera de la camiseta, encontrando la suave piel femenina, acariciándola con suavidad. Un gemido procedente de los labios de Natasha fue su respuesta.

-¿Jarvis? – inquiró Clint en voz alta, para que lo escuchara el inteligencia artificial creada por Stark.

El mayordomo virtual contestó de inmediato con su perfecta dicción británica y sus maneras educadas.

-¿Sí, señor Barton?

Clint clavó los ojos en Natasha, que lo miraba a su vez, intrigada.

-¿Podrías cambiar esa canción por otra? ¿Algo de Scorpions, tal vez?

Natasha alzó una ceja sin decir una sola palabra.

-Excelente elección, señor, si me permite decirlo.- Intervino Jarvis.- ¿Podría sugerirle una de sus baladas? Muy apropiadas para el día.

-¡Al demonio con el día, Jarvis! – exclamó el agente. -Yo estaba pensando en ¿_Rock you like a hurricane_? – preguntó en voz alta, tanto para que Jarvis lo oyera como para que Natasha aprobara o no su elección musical. Con una sonrisa, ella asintió, visiblemente complacida.

-Como prefiera, señor.

Los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica llenaron por completo el inmenso salón. Clint sonrió al escuchar la famosa canción de los años ochenta.

Natasha puso las manos sobre sus hombros e inclinó el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Así que como un huracán, eh? –preguntó, haciendo un mohín con los labios, divertida.- Eso lo veremos.

Antes de que el vocalista acometiera la primera estrofa de la legendaria canción, la camiseta de Natasha voló por encima de su cabeza gracias a las manos habilidosas de Clint y a lo que Natasha no pudo, ni quiso, poner impedimento alguno. Un segundo después, la del hombre seguía el mismo camino.

-Una cosa más, ¿Jarvis?

Una vez más, la voz artificial contestó presta.

-Sí, señor Barton.

Antes de asaltar la boca de Natasha, que lo estaba volviendo loco, tentándolo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Clint miró hacia el techo, como si con aquel gesto pudiera, en realidad, ver a quien le había estado contestando todo aquel tiempo.

-Apágate.- Ordenó.

Nuevamente, Jarvis contestó de inmediato.

-Como desee.

_Click._

**FIN**


End file.
